


Getting Better is the Goal

by Sidekick_Theory



Series: The Glowing Alternative [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, M/M, Shower Blundlers, Teasing, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Leo's life seems to be getting better, problems arise to further complicate the situation. Trying to keep Thiago out of it becomes harder to do. And although, things with Neymar are looking up, Leo still has to learn how to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better is the Goal

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I updated this, but here it is. I hope to wrap it up in the next part, but I can't promise anything. There will probably be some mistakes or confusing parts in this one, because I wrote half of it before I wrote 'Comfort' and half of it after. I still hope you guys enjoy it.

When they left for practice the next day, Leo was in a great mood. 

He, Neymar, and Thiago had a peaceful morning. After morning preparations, they got together to eat breakfast. Leo was amused by the interactions between his son and Neymar. Neymar made them pancakes in the form of what were supposed to be dinosaurs. Some of them came out fine, but most of them ended as blobs. Nonetheless, Thiago thought they were great.

Neymar took Thiago outside when they were done. Leo cleared the table and then followed them. He caught Neymar right in the act of giving Thiago candy.

“Neymar, I told you before, he can’t have candy unless it’s a special occasion!” Leo complained.

“Oh, come off it, it’s just one piece. It won’t kill him.”

“Yeah daddy,” Thiago said, popping the candy in his mouth. Leo waited until he saw him swallow to start stalking towards them. Thiago hid behind Neymar’s leg with giggles falling from his mouth. Neymar began to back them up slowly.

Leo took off in a jog at them. Neymar turned around to usher Thiago away. When Neymar didn’t follow, Thiago turned back around to see what he was doing.

“Neye?”

“Go Thiago! Save yourself. I’ll hold him off,” Neymar said, standing as he would for an opponent’s penalty kick with his hands clasp over his private parts, waiting for a collision.

Leo laughed as he finally caught up to him. He lightly tackled Neymar to the ground.

Thiago watched this all happen in shock. “No daddy!” he protested, running over to their entangled bodies.

“No Thiago! Save yourself! I’ll be fine, I can handle him,” Neymar said from under Leo. He tried to keep his voice straight, but laughs kept invading his speech.

Thiago started pushing on Leo, trying to get him off Neymar. Neymar laughed even harder when Leo faked the strength of his son and rolled off him. Thiago started pulling on his hand then to get him to get up.

“Neye, let’s go!” Thiago said, pulling with all his might.

“No Thiago, look, we got him. He’s down. Let’s finish him,” Neymar got up and held Thiago’s hands as they walked over to Leo. Leo looked up at them innocently, raising his hands above his head.

“Tickle him!” Leo yelped as their assault began. He tried to grab Neymar’s hand to stop him. When this plan failed, he put his arm around Thiago and pulled him to his chest. Thiago fell into Leo in protest, pushing on him to try to get away. Leo pushed Neymar away long enough to roll over and stand up, still holding Thiago.

“Haha, I win!” Leo shook Thiago in triumphant. Thiago laughed and pushed at Leo.

“Daddy no! Neye, save me!” Thiago yelled in despair. Neymar jumped up from his place on the ground. He chased after them for a while until Leo faked a fall.

“No! Don’t hurt me! You win. Take him back,” Leo cried as Neymar reached down to seize Thiago. He laughed at Leo’s dramatic attitude. He gave Thiago a high-five as he held him above Leo.

“We taught him a lesson, didn’t we, Thiago? Don’t mess with us, Leo!”

“Yeah, daddy!” Thiago giggled.

Leo just laughed from his spot on the ground. He was completely entranced by this playful side of Neymar with Thiago. He was glad Thiago was having a good time. He tried to not think about how upset he was going to be when he learned about his and Anto’s separation. 

“Well, I think that was enough play for today. Daddy and I have practice in an hour and we don’t want to hurt his ego any more than we have already. C’mon, let’s help the old man up. God knows he can’t do it on his own,” Neymar mocked, setting Thiago down. They both grabbed one of Leo’s hands and pulled him up.

Leo gave Neymar a pointed look for the old man comment. “I’m only 4 years older than you.”

“More like 5.” Neymar countered, following an eager Thiago back into the house. Leo bumped shoulders with him as they walked inside. Neymar gave him a blinding smile and hurried up the stairs to get his stuff. Leo collected all of his stuff and put it in the car after he set Thiago in his car seat. 

When he went back inside to get his last bag, he found Neymar there, already holding it. 

“Thanks,” he said, reaching for the bag. But before he could grab it, Neymar pulled it back playfully. “Hey c’mon, we’re going to be late.” Leo reached for the bag again, but Neymar just moved it out of his reach. 

“C’mon, prove that you’re not an old man, get the bag off me,” Neymar challenged. Leo raised his eyebrows and pounced at Neymar. He chased him already the little front room for bit with the sounds of his aggravated exclaims and Neymar’s laughter bouncing off the wall. 

“Neymar seriously, we have to go!” Leo said, jumping for the bag in earnest.

“Get the bag off me and we can go,” Neymar stated as he sidestepped Leo. He found himself with his back to a corner and Leo in front of him. Leo quickly backed him into the wall, putting his hands on either side of him so he couldn’t escape. He crushed his body to Neymar to prove his dominance over him even more.

“Ah, you got me. Took you long enough, but at least you didn’t completely humiliate yourself. It seems you still have the stamina and skills to catch me,” Neymar breathed out. Leo swatted the bag out of his hand to the ground. He found Neymar still smirking from his little show he put on, so he grasped his chin to stop him. 

“I am not old. I have much better stamina than you, and my skills surpass yours at an alarming degree. I was entertaining you just then. I could’ve gotten you easily in the beginning,” Leo explained, tightening his hold on Neymar’s chin as he moved closer to his face. “Don’t think too much of yourself, young prodigy.”

Neymar eyes widened as Leo talked. He found himself slightly aroused by Leo being so firm with him. He tried to move forward to kiss him, which had been his original plan all along, but Leo pushed his head back. Neymar felt Leo move his lips to his jaw. He barely felt them ghost across there. He closed his eyes and waited for some really pressure. 

Leo pressed his lips to the underside of Neymar’s jaw and stepped back. He picked up his bag and went to the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned to see Neymar the same way he left him, but this time with his eyes open in shock. 

Leo laughed at his expression, “Now you should have seen YOUR face. Priceless, really. Wish I had my phone to take a picture, but alas we must be leaving now,” Leo smiled at his own joke. “You really shouldn’t wear such tight sweatpants.” Leo flicked his eyes down to Neymar’s crotch and smirked as he walked out the door. 

Neymar looked down to see his bulge from his erection. He adjusted himself while cursing Leo. He grabbed his bag and keys and left the house. He locked the door behind him and watched Leo walk over to his car and throw his bag in the seat beside Thiago. 

They would be staying with Leo’s parents tonight. Leo had called his parents to confirm a place to stay and for someone to watch Thiago while he was at practice. They were a little confused on why Anto couldn’t watch him and why he need a place to stay, but Leo assured him he’d tell them later tonight.

Neymar walked over to the backseat to say goodbye to Thiago, “Hey buddy, hope you had a fun time staying here with me, I know I did. You’ll have to come back to see Davi sometime soon. I’ll see ya later,” he held his hand out for a high-five. Thiago enthusiastically hit their hands together smiling.

“’Bye Neye!” Thiago exclaimed as Neymar shut his door. 

Neymar walked over to his car completely ignoring Leo, who just laughed at his childish act. They both got in their cars and started them. They pulled away from the house and started driving in opposite directions. 

 

Leo was able to drop Thiago off at his parents and drive the whole way to the practice stadium in time for training. He walked in just in time to see Geri picking up Neymar around the waist and throwing him over his shoulder. He carried him around the locker room, ignoring Neymar’s protest and attempts to get down. 

Leo jumped out their way and maneuvered around the chaos that occurred around him. By the time he finished changing, Geri was red in the face and Neymar was hanging limply over his shoulder. He gave up trying to fight long time ago.

Leo walked over to stop them. “Geri, put him down. You already tortured him enough, and we don’t need any injuries,” Leo said, crossing his arms in front of them. Neymar gave him a smile of appreciation. 

“Awe, you ruin all the fun Leo,” Geri remarked, putting Neymar down. He flicked Neymar’s ear and then he walked out to the field laughing.

“Why do I always I have to be the one to save you from Geri? What did you do to tick him off this time?” Leo asked Neymar. He started walking to the field after Geri with Neymar trailing him. 

“Hey! I totally had that covered. I was just about to get away when you stepped in, actually. Besides, all I did was make fun of him for looking like a cave man, he shouldn’t have reacted that way,” Neymar responded, fixing his clothes as they reached the pitch. 

“It’s Geri, of course he’d react like that. Just try not to get killed before tomorrow. After that, you can piss Masche off if you want.”

“Awe, don’t think you’ll need me for the Espanyol game on Tuesday? I’m severely hurt by this insinuation.”

“I’m sure Munir could fill in for you. Maybe even Marc would try his foot at striker. He’ll just be happy he’s finally playing.”

Neymar stopped walking, putting a hand to his chest and gasping in horror. Leo smiled at his dramatic gesture. “I resent that very much, Leo. And just because you said that, I have a newfound motivation to win our little competition tomorrow and put it to good use.” Neymar then jogged over to where everyone was stretching. 

Leo smile deepened as he ran to catch up. 

 

“I’m telling you, statistics show that Collies are the most loyal dogs in the world. It’s scientifically proven.”

“Marc, literally no one cares. Besides, Nina’s not even a Collie!” 

“Ya, but I’m just saying, dogs are-“ 

“Stop. If you say something about dogs one more time, I’m gonna drop kick you.”

“Will you two shut up? Rafinha we both know you’re not gonna do shit, and Marc, no one cares about your dogs!” 

This was the conversation that welcomed Leo in the locker room. Coach had kept him on the field after practice to talk for a bit, so he was late getting in there. He was bombarded by the screams and commentary of his teammates as equipment was thrown around all over the room.

He made his way over to his bag. He undressed and redressed leisurely, watching everyone interact together. His eyes seemed to always found their way to Neymar. At one point, they locked gazes. Neymar smirked as he slowly stripped his shirt off for Leo’s pleasure. Leo just cocked an eyebrow at him. 

Neymar turned away to say something to Suarez, but Leo’s gaze held on his chest. He swore he could see the faint marks that he left on it yesterday, but that might have been his mind playing tricks on him. He found himself staring for too long than what was socially acceptable. Dani made sure to remind him of that.

“Leo, we all know that you wish to have the beautiful Brazilian skin like Neymar does, but you don’t have to stare at it longingly like that.” Leo shoved Dani away as he began to blush profusely. Dani’s loud voice gained the attention of a few players around them, including Neymar, who smirked at his expense.

“Or maybe he wants abs like he has. God knows Leo should lay off the sweets a bit,” Masche remarked, walking past and hitting Leo’s stomach. Leo went to shove him as well, but he had jumped out of the way laughing with everyone else. 

“Guys, guys,” Neymar said, putting his arm around Leo’s shoulders once he made his way over to the blushing man. “Let’s not ridicule him any more than we already have. Not all of us can have the natural sex appeal I do. It’s only normal that Leo would be jealous. Especially with his wrinkly skin,” Neymar pinched Leo’s sides, resulting in Leo flinching away. 

Neymar laughed and skipped away from Leo and the rest of his hecklers. He left Leo to protest these accusations of being fat or wanting darker skin. 

Leo finished dressing to the jeers of his peers and left with a pointed glare at all of them. They just laughed harder and wished him goodbye as he walked out. 

Leo heard the sound of footsteps behind him as he walked down the hall. Leo stopped and turned in aggravation to see who was running after him, to make fun of him more no doubt, when he was crashed into. 

Leo stumbled back, holding onto the body of his clasher. When they were steady, the bodies head lifted up to revel Neymar’s smiling face. 

“I think I just took the term falling head-over-heels too literally. Sorry for that,” Neymar observed, brushing fake dust off of Leo’s shirt. 

“Oh, don’t worry. My extra fat braced the collision,” Leo retorted sarcastically. 

“You’re not really upset with those comments are you?” Neymar asked nervously.

Leo decided to toy with Neymar longer. He wasn’t really upset by the comments, he knew his body was in fine condition. He also knew that his skin wasn’t ever going to get darker, so he wasn’t bothered by those remarks either. The wrinkle comment hurt a bit, but not enough to make him upset. But, he saw the fear in Neymar’s eyes that he might have really offended him, so he decided to make him feel bad about it. 

He steeled his gaze at Neymar and then began to walk down the hall again. “I am actually. My body has never been at a condition I wanted it to be. I work very hard for what I have as of now, so insults about its form are very discouraging. And the whole world already makes fun of my pale complexion, I don’t need my friends doing it, too.”

Neymar looked surprised by his answer. “But we were just joking. We always make jokes at people expenses, you know that. It’s nothing new. I didn’t mean what I said anyways. I was just following the other guy’s example.” Neymar started whispering, “And you know I love your body. Its fine the way it is. And also, I love your skin. The contrast between our skins is just,” he paused, intertwining their hands, “memorizing.”

Leo did his best not to smile at Neymar’s ranting. Instead, he pulled his hand away from Neymar, making him frown. “Still doesn’t give you a reason join them,” Leo reasoned.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, really I am. What can I do to make it up to you?” Neymar asked anxiously. 

Leo couldn’t contain his laughter any more. He pulled a pouting Neymar into the conference room behind him. He closed and locked the door behind them. 

“Ney, I couldn’t care less about what they say. I know you were all just joking, calm down. I was just messing with you,” Leo explained, laughing. Neymar glared at him and stuck out his tongue like a child. 

“I knew you weren’t upset, I was just, um, like humoring you, yeah? That’s all I was doing. I didn’t think you were actually upset or anything. I just-“

“Neymar,” Leo said, getting his attention. “Shut up.” He flashed a smile at Neymar and put his hands on either side of his head. He brought their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. He dropped his hands to Neymar’s waist as Neymar brought his hands up to Leo’s neck and hair. 

They made out furiously like that until Leo bent down and grabbed the back of Neymar’s thighs. This prompted Neymar to jump, wrapping his legs around Leo’s waist with his ankles crossing in the back. 

Leo pressed him against the wall for support and moved his kisses to Neymar’s neck and the underside of his jaw. Neymar moaned when Leo found his sweet spot. He moved his hands under Leo’s shirt to rub his back. As Leo’s kisses proceeded, the rubbing turned into scratching. When Leo decided to move his hand to trail up and under Neymar’s shorts to squeeze his ass, a particularly hard scratch resulted. Leo bit Neymar’s shoulder in retaliation of the pain. 

“Shit Ney, I think you made me bleed. Do you ever cut your nails?” 

“Ugh, why did you bite me?” Neymar questioned back, knocking his head against the wall. He looked down at Leo in annoyance. He rolled his shoulder as if it would make the pain go away. 

Leo, who felt his grip slipping a little, knew he couldn’t hold Neymar up for long. Instead of testing his strength further, Leo moved Neymar to sit on one of the many tables, with him still in between his legs.

Neymar kept his legs wrapped around Leo, not letting him move any farther away from him. At this height, Neymar was level with his neck, for once. He returned the favor from before and attacked Leo’s neck. 

Somewhere between the cursing, the moans, and the ass squeezing from both parties, Leo’s phone rang. Neymar, who had a hand down Leo’s pants in both the front and the back, smirked up at Leo. He removed the hand from Leo’s ass to grab his phone. When he saw that the caller was Leo’s mom, he handed it over to Leo and began to suck on his neck again with a mischievous agenda. He returned his hand to Leo’s ass to gently squeeze it. The real action was happening in the front, though, with Neymar’s other hand wrapping around Leo’s cock.

Leo scowled and groaned down at Neymar, grabbing his hair to pull back a snickering Neymar. He huffed and let his hair go so he could answer the call. He cursed silently as Neymar went right back to what he was doing before. 

“Hey Mom, what’s up?” Leo’s voice was strained as Neymar’s hand sped up.

Leo’s mom, Celia, answered back over the phone, “Hey honey, I just thought I should let you know that Antonella’s here, trying to take Thiago home.”

Leo tensed in shock, “What?” 

At Leo’s tone of voice, Neymar stopped his movements and looked up. Leo ignored looking at him, and instead, pushed Neymar’s hands away from him, unwrapped his legs from around his waist, and moved back. 

“What do you mean she’s there?”

“She walked in a few minutes ago saying that she was here to pick Thiago up. She said that you had probably forgotten to mention that you guys were coming home to tonight as a change of plans. She said that you had told her to pick Thiago up while you were at practice. She seemed a little off, so I told her that I would go get Thiago’s stuff and then she could leave.”

Leo swore, smacking his hand over his face, “Mom, you have to go back in there and make sure she doesn’t leave. She’s unstable right now, and I don’t want her hurting herself or Thiago, okay? I’m leaving now. Bye.” 

Leo ended the call and turned to pick up his bag. Again, he found Neymar already in possession of it. Neymar, who had moved from the table to stand by the door awkwardly, held out the bag sheepishly. Leo felt bad for leaving him like this, but his son came first and he had to make sure he was okay. 

“I gotta go-“

“Ya, I know. Its fine, sounds serious. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Neymar turned his back on Leo to put his hand on the doorknob to open it for him, but Leo stopped him. He turned Neymar’s head and kissed him as an apology for his hasty departure.

“I love you, see you tomorrow.” Leo breathed out against Neymar’s lips. Then he opened the door and walked out, leaving Neymar behind to assess all that was happening. 

 

Leo raced to his parent’s as fast as he was allowed. He got to his parent’s house within ten minutes. He parked his car and walked to the door. He opened it to find his dad, Jorge, in the doorway of the living room with Anto on the other side holding Thiago. 

Upon seeing Leo, Anto’s face broke into a wide smile. “There you are, honey. Tell your parents that I was just coming to pick Thiago up, and then we can go home as a family,” she said, stressing family. Jorge turned to look at him helplessly. Leo noticed that he was holding Anto’s keys behind his back. He stepped over and grabbed them out of his hand. 

“How about everyone sit down for a minute? We haven’t seen my parents for a while, it’d be nice to visit a bit. Don’t you think Antonella?” Leo said calmly, trying to distract her and to diffuse the situation.

Anto looked surprised, but she quickly masked it with another smile and sat down on the couch. Leo noticed that his mom was also in the living room. She followed Anto’s lead and sat down on the other couch. Leo’s dad gave him a look and went to sit down, too. “Hey dad, actually could you take Thiago into the guest room and give him some toys to play with. Then you can come back in here, I’m sure he’ll be fine on his own for a bit.”

Leo walked over to Anto and gave her a pointed look. She reluctantly gave Thiago up to him and slouched back into the couch. Leo greeted Thiago and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. He then handed him over to his father. “You be good and stay in there for a minute, I’ll come right in and get you when the adults are done talking, okay?” Thiago nodded as Leo’s dad took him from the room. Leo waited for his dad to return to start.

“Anto, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Lionel! That is no way to speak to your girlfriend, especially the one that is the mother to your two babies! She’s even carrying one right now!” His mother, Celia, exclaimed. She looked at him appalled.

“Your mother’s right, Leo. That is no way to talk to me,” Anto added. Leo looked at her astonished. 

“Seriously, you’re going to try that angle, right now?” Anto kept her mouth shut, so Leo continued, turning to face his parents, “Anto was cheating on me for 4 months. The baby in her stomach is not mine and we broke up yesterday. I’ve been staying at Neymar’s for the past few days. I didn’t want to inconvenience him any longer, so I was coming here to stay. I gave Anto until Sunday to get all her stuff out of my house and move in with her parents.” He turned to Anto, “I really feel bad about leaving you, Anto, but I can’t be with you if you’re carrying someone else’s baby, I told you that yesterday. And if you want to have any part in Thiago’s life, you have to stop acting crazy. I won’t let you complicate his life any more than you already have.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Anto questioned.

“That means,” Leo paused and looked away from her. “That means, that if you continue to hurt that boy in there, I will be forced to take sole custody of him in interest of his personal health.” 

“Oh, cause you’re such a good solution for him? Leo, you’re never around. You’re always away playing soccer. You never had time for us before, what makes you think you’ll have time for him now?” Anto yelled back at him, standing up. 

“I’ll make time. He’ll come with me when he can, and my parents or my other friends will take care of him when he can’t. I still do more for him than you do. All you ever did was watch him when I’m not home. You never played with him or took him out anywhere unless I was there too. You can barely handle him now, Anto, how can you think you can handle two babies?”

Anto looked at him with tears in her eyes, “But I’m his mother, he still needs a mother. I love him and you, Leo. Don’t make me lose you both.”

Leo sighed in frustration. He didn’t want to take Thiago completely away from Anto, but she was giving him no choice. She was going insane because of this new baby, he knew she couldn’t handle two of them. “Anto, I don’t want to take you out of Thiago’s life, but do you see how crazy you’re acting? I can’t let him around you if you’re going to be like this. Just, let’s give it some time, yeah? Go live with your parents for a while and get your life back together. And when you’re stable, you can come back into his life, but until then I think it’s better if you don’t see him.” Leo looked at her pleadingly. 

Anto rubbed at her eyes and nodded. In some small way, she knew she was being crazy, but she was just so distraught with her life, she couldn’t stop herself. She resigned to just go home to her parents and work this out. She wanted to be in Thiago’s life, and she was going to do whatever she could to be in his life. 

“C’mon, Antonella, you can say goodbye to Thiago and I’ll drive you home,” Jorge said, putting his arm around Anto’s shoulders. He guided her to the guest room where she picked Thiago up to say goodbye. She then walked him back into the living room to give him to Leo. Leo took him from her arms and gave her a sad smile. Anto kissed them both on the cheek and walked out the door behind Leo’s dad. 

Leo fell to the couch emotionally exhausted. Thiago started to play with his hair and asked in confusion, “Why mommy leave?”

Leo looked at his son with a sad expression. He thought that now was a good a time as any to start explaining their separation. “Buddy, she going to stay at Abuela’s house. She’s going to stay there for a while.”

“Why?”

“Because her and daddy need some time apart. She’s not going to live with us anymore, because she and I aren’t together anymore. She still loves you though, okay? She just needs some time to sort some things out, and then you can see her again. But, you don’t need to worry about that right now, what you need to worry about is what you’re having for dinner. How about some Mac n’ Cheese?” Leo could tell that Thiago still had no idea what he was talking about, but the subject change distracted him. He nodded his head for the dinner option. 

“Mom,” Leo called to her. She had left the room while he was talking to Thiago, but she walked back in when he called. “Do you have any Mac n’ Cheese I can make for him?” 

Celia nodded her head, “I can make it, honey. You seem tired. How about you take him and go lay down for a bit? It’ll be done in a few.” Leo stood up with Thiago and walked over to his mom to give her a kiss. 

“Thank you. I promise I’ll explain everything in greater detail later.” Celia nodded again and ushered them out. 

 

Once Jorge returned home, they sat down to eat dinner. Celia made chicken with Mac n’ Cheese and corn on the side. They ate with conversation only revolving around Leo’s job. They discussed his past game and his upcoming one for the majority of the time. Towards the end of the dinner, he ran out of things to say about the games, so his mom decided to ask about something else.

“So how’s Neymar doing? He seems to be very good lately.”

Leo smiled at the mention of Neymar, “Yeah, he’s doing great. He’s really coming into his own this year. He’s doing exactly what we need him to do to win. I’m very proud of his performance.”

“And how about outside the game? I’m sure he didn't appreciate you staying there all those days. He probably has his own girlfriend that he wanted to have over.”

Leo almost chocked on his water laughing, “No, no he doesn’t have a girlfriend. I think he gets lonely being at home all alone, so he wasn’t upset at all having us there. I didn’t want to over stay my welcome though, so I came here.”

“Well, I find that hard to believe. He’s a good looking young man with a lot to offer, there’s no reason for him not to have a girlfriend. Anyone would be lucky to have him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Leo stood up with his plate and put it in the sink, so he could hide his blush. His mother always thought that having a significant other was the ultimate goal of life. With Leo finding Anto pretty quickly in his life, he never had to deal with his mom’s nagging. But now, he couldn’t imagine how he’s going to deal with his mom once everything’s settled.

“I’m going to go give Thiago a bath and put him to bed,” Leo announced. He took Thiago from his chair and went to the bathroom.

He returned in about an hour after reading him a bed time story. He found his parents in the living room again, watching T.V. When he walked into the room, Jorge muted it.

Leo sat across from them and explained in detail everything that had been going on the past few months. He left out the parts where Neymar became a factor for his decision to leave Anto. He finished talking about the events of yesterday, ending his story. 

His parents patiently listened to the whole story. At the end, they told him how sorry they were for everything happening. They told him that he was right in his decisions, and that they were there for anything he needed. He thanked them and told them he was going to go to bed, because he need a good night sleep for his game tomorrow. He kissed both their heads and began to leave the room.

“Leo,” Celia called out.

“Yeah, mom?”

“We were thinking, your dad and I, that maybe it would be for the best if Thiago stay with us this weekend. He’s already going through enough changes as it is, and the last thing we want to do is further confuse him. He’s stayed with us before while you went to one of your games, so I think that would be the best for him to stay here and keep from confusing him further.”

To be honest, Leo was looking forward to having Thiago there with him this weekend. But, the picture of his confused face when he tried to explain his and Anto’s separation did it all for him. “Yes, I agree. He should stay here this weekend, if that’s alright with you guys then. We shouldn’t confuse him any more than we have.”

“It’s the right decision. Goodnight son. See ya in the morning.”

Leo and his parents nodded at each other, and Leo wandered off to sleep. 

 

Leo had many parts of his job that he didn’t care for. Flying was one of them. He hated the fear and anxiety he got from it. He knew the statistics of plane crashes happening as opposed to other mundane accidents occurring in life was, but he figured if he counted the amount of times he was forced to ride in one in a year, it accounted for worse odds. 

For the amount of times he did have to fly, though, he was able to mask his fear now. No one would ever know the anxiety he got from flying unless they watched very closely during the lift off. Most people, at that time, were busy with their own thoughts and never thought to look at other people during that particular time, so he has gotten away with having a split moment of fear cross his face. 

That, of course, was until Neymar decided to sit in the aisle next to him that day.

It’s not as if Neymar spent all his time looking at Leo, it just happened that his train of sight found Leo’s anxious face when they were lifting off. He watched him until the plane had reached a balanced height. When it was over, he witnessed Leo steel his expression to that of a calm, happy flyer. As soon as their respective seat partners became preoccupied, Neymar jabbed Leo’s shoulder, interrupting both their music time. 

“You’re afraid of flying, aren’t you?” Neymar asked after Leo took his earphone out. Leo gave him a disdainful look. “Oh my god, you are!” When Leo didn’t correct him, and only gave him an eye roll, Neymar continued, “How can you possibly deal with that? It’s like a very important side effect of our job!”

“You’re right, it is a side effect of our job. And I like our job, I happened to be very good at it, so I live with it.”

“The best.”

“What?”

“You happen to be the very best at it,” Neymar smiled at his own compliment for Leo. Leo rolled his eyes at him again and moved to put his earphones back in his ears. But before he could get either of them in, Neymar jabbed his shoulder again.

“What?” Leo asked annoyed.

Neymar motioned with his hand for him to come nearer. Leo huffed and scooched, leaning as much as he could over the arm rest to get closer. Neymar replicated him from the other side.

Neymar put his lips against Leo’s ear and whispered, “Honestly, if you need help relaxing to get through this flight, I’m always here. You can use me for whatever, but I will admit, I always wanted to join the Mile High Club.” Neymar moved back in his seat with a serious expression on his face. Leo stared at him, trying to process what he just said.

“Excuse me, honey, I need to get through to serve the drinks.” Leo noticed in mock surprise that he hadn’t moved back from leaning over into the aisle to better hear Neymar. He found himself faced with a beautiful blonde stewardess trying to get past him. He quickly apologized and moved back into his seat. He ignored a laughing Neymar in the aisle across from him. 

The rest of the plane ride was filled with inappropriate comments and gestures from Neymar. He got kick out of seeing Leo get flustered and annoyed because of them. He didn’t relent until Leo scolded him with a reminder of the game that day. Neymar calmed down after that and listened to his music. 

Leo tried to get to the peaceful state that he liked to be in before a game. He found himself seriously considering Neymar’s offer for the newfound problem in his pants. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. He found himself tuning out his surroundings to the point that Masche left his seat to sit with someone else from his lack of attention. It was mere minutes after that that the stewardess from before took it upon herself to become Neymar’s personal servant.

“Do you need anything else, honey?” She had just brought Neymar his fourth water of the plane ride without him having to ask for another. Leo had had only one and was still waiting for a refill. 

He looked on in disgust as the stewardess, Amber he thinks, bent over in front of him to ask the question. Leo waited for the giggle that came after Neymar answers ‘No’ with one of his blinding pretty boy smiles. He continued to witness her throw her hair over her shoulder and bat he eyelashes as she said, ‘Are you sure? Because I can give you anything you like?” She exaggerated the anything as if Neymar didn’t already understand what she meant. 

Amber though, still thinking he didn’t understand, bent down, put her lips right on Neymar’s ears and whispered loudly, making Leo able to hear, “We could go back to the bathroom and I could give you it there.”

“He will not be participating in that,” Leo answered before Neymar could open his mouth.

Amber turned around to acknowledge his presence for the first time in almost 2 hours. “Excuse me, I’m trying to have a conversation here. He can answer for himself, I’m sure.” 

“Well, he’s going to answer no too, so save yourself the embarrassment and leave.”

“Well, let’s let him answer, shall we?” She gave Leo a death stare and turned back to Neymar. Her face brightened significantly.

Leo noticed in annoyance that Neymar was amused by their display. He was smirking and trying not to laugh as their little dispute went on. He gave Leo a wink, infuriating him more. “Amber’s right Lionel, I can answer for myself. Alas, my answer is the same as Lionel’s here. I’m going to have to turn down the offer. I really don’t want to work myself up before the game, and I know I would be if you’re involved, so” Leo rolled his eyes at the sound of Amber’s laughter. “I will have to decline.”

“I understand completely, but if you’re feeling lonely after your game tonight and you want to celebrate,” she spoke as she pulled out a pen and paper and began to write. “Here is my number. My next flight isn’t until tomorrow morning so feel free to give me a call.” Leo restrained himself from throwing her off the plane when she took the paper and put it in Neymar’s pocket, kissing his cheek. 

Leo refused to watch her swing her hips as she walked back down the aisle. He also refused to look at Neymar, who had lipstick on his cheek now. 

Neymar turned to Leo to assess the damage Amber had caused. He found Leo staring at his blank phone like a stubborn child. Just as he was about to say something about Leo’s obvious jealousy, the seatbelt light came on and the pilot announced their descent into Valencia. This prompted Masche to come back to his seat, ruining any chance Neymar had at discussing the situation. He reasoned with himself to bring it up later when they had down time before the game.

 

It turns out, Neymar would not get the chance to discuss it with Leo before the game. They were rushed to their hotel rooms as soon as they stepped off the plane, and despite Neymar and Leo being in the same room, Leo left before Neymar could get the words out. After everyone had settled their stuff in their room, they all met in the lobby to get on the bus that would take them to the game. Neymar found Leo talking animatedly to Geri, blocking another chance to talk to him. 

From then on, the chances to talk one-on-one were very few. They dressed together, practiced together, and played the game together with little time of break. They beat Valencia 3-1. Neymar and Leo had both scored, much to Neymar’s annoyance. He had really planned to use his win for his own pleasure, but the tie in goals meant mutual appreciation. That is of course, if Leo was even going to talk to him after the stewardess instance.

Leo didn’t ignore Neymar for the rest of the day per se. He mostly just didn’t talk to him unless he absolutely had to. They still linked up in the game perfectly, but every time he locked eyes with Neymar during the day, he couldn’t get the conversation he had with the stewardess out of his head. It filled him with a jealousy to the point of subtle rage. 

Leo planned to berate Neymar when they got to the hotel. After the game, Leo changed quickly and walked to the bus with Suarez. He was the first one off the bus when they got to the hotel, making him the first in his and Neymar’s room. He situated his stuff in the room to a more organized set and changed into long, plaid pajama pants with no shirt. He flopped back onto the bed with his phone in hand. He texted his mom about Thiago while he waited for Neymar to show up. 

Neymar came up to the room about an hour after Leo. He got sidetracked talking to Dani about his music and then did his best to avoid a long conversation with Marc about his dog. He got up to the room with every intention of going to sleep after a long shower and fifteen minutes of icing of his foot. One of the players from the other team had deliberately stepped on it when he was down on the ground and the spikes had found a way to bruise his skin. He walked into the room with sandals on, limping with the ice bucket his trainer had given him. 

It was when he saw Leo shirtless on his bed, that he remembered that they were rooming together and needed to talk. About what, he couldn’t remember, because, well, there was a half-naked Lionel Messi on his bed. 

“Waiting for me?” Neymar asked setting his stuff down. He placed the ice bucket down on the bedside table and plugged in his phone. He stripped his hat, pants, and shirt off leaving himself in his boxers. He flopped down with his back to the headboard on what was supposed to be Leo’s bed, facing Leo on his bed. 

He noticed then that Leo had sat up and was giving Neymar a condescending stare. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at Neymar’s actions and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the end of the bed Neymar was on after grabbing the ice bucket. He seized Neymar’s calf roughly and examined the injury. He fluttered his fingers over the bruise resulting in Neymar hissing. He bent Neymar’s knee and set the ice bucket on the bed. Right as he began to bring Neymar’s foot down to go into the bucket, Neymar began to protest.

“What’s wrong? You’re going to have to do this at some point anyways,” Leo counteracted. He went to put Neymar’s foot in the ice again, but Neymar wretched his foot away. 

“I know I do. I’ll do it on my own time thank you. I wanted to take a shower first,” Neymar said, pulling his legs to his chest. In all the commotion, he remembered why he needed to talk to Leo. “Hey, I think we need to talk about what happened on the plane.”

Leo scoffed, “What is there to talk about? A blonde stewardess asked you to have sex, and you hit on her right in front of me. I’m sure you still have her number somewhere. There’s still time to call her and celebrate.” 

Neymar looked at him with amusement. He found Leo’s jealously to be funny. He realized now where Leo’s anger stemmed from. “Leo, Leo, Leo, I have absolute no interest in that dumb blonde at all. I was just entertaining her with the thought that she could get with me. I was mostly doing it to tease you. Maybe we need to work on your confidence level, huh?” Neymar unwrapped his arms from his legs and moved forward. He set the ice bucket on the ground and moved to sit on Leo’s lap. At last second, Leo stood up quickly from the bed, causing Neymar to fall face first into the bed. 

“That is not even close to the same situation, Neymar. You were visibly flirting with her right in front of me. You did nothing to stop her advances and even edged her on to keep trying. That is not okay,” Leo explained once Neymar had sat up. 

“Leo,” Neymar said calmly standing up. “I’m sorry for making you feel this way, but I promise I didn’t mean what I said to her, I was only joking. She’s a fan and there was no harm in telling her what I did. It’s not like we’re going to see her again or anything. Besides,” Neymar took a step towards Leo, putting his arm on his waist, “I only have eyes for you. You’re the one I love, not her,” Neymar smashed their bodies together, nuzzling Leo’s neck. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way, now come take a shower with me.”

Leo reluctantly nodded, “Fine, but in the future, don’t flirt with fans in front of me- or at all for that matter. I don’t like it, and you’re giving them a false hope, which is mean. Your mine and they shouldn’t think for a second they can have you over me. Okay?” After Neymar nodded back with a wry smile, Leo guided him to the bathroom. He turned on the light and then the water. They stripped themselves and waited for the water to get warm.

Leo pulled Neymar into the cascade of water. Leo turned his back on him to grab the shampoo. He got under the direct spray of the water to wet his hair. This inspired Neymar to wet his hair, too.

Neymar noticed in horror that the shampoo Leo had brought with him was some cheap store brand, nothing like the expensive kind he used. But, he was already under the warm water, and he had no intention of getting out anytime soon since it meant leaving a sexy wet Leo in the shower by himself. He resigned himself to just use Leo’s shampoo. 

After they had washed their hair, a cheeky Neymar plastered his body to Leo, making it seem like he needed to do that to reach the body wash. He grabbed the bottle with one hand and poured the liquid into his other, electively wrapping his arms around Leo. He put the bottle back and rubbed his hands together. He got them all suds up to the point that they were foamy. 

Leo dropped his head back onto Neymar’s shoulder when Neymar started to rub Leo’s chest and abs with the soap. His hands traveled around slowly in soothing patterns. He spent way too much time feeling Leo’s defined stomach, but Leo wasn’t stopping him. He moved his lips to Leo’s neck, licking off the water on his skin. 

Leo let Neymar do this for a while until he got restless. He reached forward and grabbed the soap to help Neymar. He lathered up his own arms as Neymar moved to cleaning his back. Leo hesitated a second before he bended over to clean his thighs and legs. Neymar’s breath hitch from above making Leo smirk. All too soon in Neymar’s opinion, Leo straightened his back. Neymar groaned at Leo’s sudden movement, grasping his hips tightly in frustration. He gathered soap from Leo’s back to clean his backside, but Leo turned around before he even got two hands on him. 

“I think I can clean myself there,” Leo stated amusedly. He backed up against the wall as Neymar came out him with soapy hands. 

“Oh c’mon, I can clean you there too. Get in all the nooks and crannies that you can’t. I also think you should bend over again so I can be sure to be thorough,” Neymar remarked. He set his hands low on Leo’s hips suggestively. 

Leo grabbed the hands before they could move lower. “That’s not how it works here, Ney. I do the touching there on you, and you do the taking there.”

“You say that as if we’ll never switch it up,” Leo gave him a look of sincerity, nodding his head. “Are you serious? You’re never gonna take it up the ass? You won’t let me fuck you?” Leo nodded his head yes to all these, avoiding Neymar’s attempted slaps. He laughed at Neymar’s shocked expression. He was shocked himself that Neymar thought that he would ever be the one to do the fucking. 

“Did you really think I would ever let you fuck me?” Neymar nodded. “Awe babe, that’s cute, really, but no, that will never happen.”

“Oh, don’t say never. I can be very convincing. I refuse to let you leave this earth without at least trying it once. You can keep this story up for now, but don’t get too relaxed, I will bed you one day.”

Leo giggled, “’Bed me.’” He pushed away from the wall and continued washing, encouraging Neymar to do the same. Neymar reluctantly finished washing up, too. He ignored Leo’s snicker when he moaned after grabbing his cock to wash it. It had been erect since Leo stepped in the water. He hoped that Leo planned to do something about it before they went to bed.

Leo was the first to step from the shower. He grabbed two towels for himself and Neymar to dry off with. He handed one to him once he also stepped from the shower. Neymar ignored it at first and instead seized the nape of Leo’s nape to pull him in for a quick kiss. He then took the towel from Leo and walked out of the bathroom. Leo hesitated and then followed him.

He found himself ogling Neymar as he ran the towel all over his body. He watched until Neymar dropped the towel and jumped on the bed. He spread his limps out, popping bones in his body as he did. He finally looked over into Leo’s eyes after he gripped his cock, pumping slowly, trying to get Leo to come over and finish the job. 

Leo rolled his eyes at Neymar, deciding to make him wait for it. He walked over to his bag with his towel wrapped around his waist. He busied himself with picking out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. His eyes perked up from the sounds of desperation that Neymar let out. 

“Leo-o. Oh please Leo, come here,’ Neymar whined, moaning. “C’mon, I can see you’re hard too. Come over here and help me with this so I can help you. Please, I’ll blow you. I’ll let you fuck me on my stomach, I’ll let you fuck me on my back, I’ll let you fuck me anyway you want, just please come over here now.” 

Leo tilted his head side to side as if weighing his options. He dropped his towel to the ground with the sounds Neymar’s delight following. 

He smirked at Neymar’s insistent protest when he brought his boxers down to his feet, putting them on. He walked over to grab his phone and then back over to straddle Neymar. 

“This is for trying to be cheeky while I was on the phone with my mom,” Leo explained as he dialed a number. “You’re gonna call our medical trainer and ask him what he thinks is best for your bruise. Once he tells you all the medical stuff you already know- which you will listen to- you’ll ask for a heating pack and some medicine to be brought to our room. You shall not let him know what I’m doing. You shall not swear, moan, or say my name. Your conversation must be PG.”

“And what exactly are you doing?” Neymar asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

Leo pressed talk on the phone and put it to Neymar’s ear. “This,” he said, scooting down to be level with Neymar’s erection. He immediately took it into his mouth, sinking down to the hilt easily, causing Neymar to call out. He quickly pulled off to reprimand Neymar, “Babe, you have to be quieter than that.”

Leo went back to sucking Neymar as the trainer picked up the phone. “Hello Leo, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s a- it’s Ney-ymar actually.” Leo moved his hand to rub his balls,” I misplaced my phone and Leo-o was a-adamant that I call you now, so-yes,” Neymar moved his hand down to grab Leo’s hair as he pushed a finger into his entrance. Leo pulled off to glare at him.

Neymar continued, “Um yeah, I was wondering what a,” Leo pulled off his cock to lick it from the bottom to the tip and then suck on his balls. “What you think I should do-o about my foot-Jesus!” Leo’s finger found his prostate. 

“Neymar? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fi-ine. Just ba-anged my toe on something.” Leo added a finger. “Puta.”

“Oh, well, the first thing you should do is get off it.” Neymar’s breath quickened as Leo scissored him. “Then you should soak it in that ice bucket we gave you.” Neymar shoved his hand in his mouth to keep from calling out Leo’s name as bucked up into his touch. “Then you should heat it with a heating pad.” Leo sunk down on Neymar’s cock again. “And finally, let it rest for tonight,” Leo bobbed his head up and down in pace with his fingers, “and then repeat that for the next few days.” 

“Neymar, you still there?”

“Yes. Mhmm, I’ll be sure to do that.” Leo pulled off his cock to instead jerk him off and focus on fingering him properly. “Can you send up a heating pad?” Leo thrust into him extra hard at his prostate. “Please?” Neymar plead, voice breaking into a high pitched tone. 

“Yes, I’ll have someone bring it up now. Just make sure you’re staying off it. It sounds like you hurt it pretty bad. I’ll send medicine up, too. I’ll check up on it tomorrow. Until then, goodnight.” 

“’Night,” Neymar replied quickly. He ended the call and slammed the phone down, moaning out loud with swear words galore following. “Filho de puta. That was horrible. I can’t believe you made me do that. I- Leo” Neymar whined out. 

Leo added a third finger to shut Neymar up. He jerked him off earnestly to the brink of an orgasm. Right as Neymar was about to let go, he backed off completely. Neymar actually screamed out in protest he was so worked up. 

“Leo, no, I take it back. All of it. Please no, don’t stop. I was so close. Please Leo!” Neymar exclaimed, trying to get Leo to come back and finish him off.

“I can’t let you come yet. You wouldn’t be in a state that is allowed to be seen. Who would answer the door then?” Leo asked, smirking. He grabbed his phone and ran to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, blocking out Neymar’s protests and swears.

As if on schedule, there was a knock at the door. Leo heard Neymar swear and then yell at the knocker, “I’ll be there in a minute!”

He heard Neymar flounder around the room until he heard the door open. The conversation between Neymar and the interrupter was brief, and before Leo knew it, Neymar was pounding on the bathroom door. 

Leo sheepishly opened the door to a pissed off Neymar. Leo was roughly pulled out of the bathroom and pushed onto the bed. Neymar quickly pounced on him, tearing off Leo’s boxers and his own pants that he put on to answer the door. Neymar wasted no time in grabbing the condom he got out and rolling it down Leo’s cock.

“Oh, someone’s eager,” Leo mocked as he settled back. Neymar bit at his neck in retaliation. He grabbed the lube and lathered Leo’s cock up. Leo, who had leaned up to watch Neymar prepare him, was harshly pushed back down on the bed. Neymar threw his leg over Leo to straddle him widely. He gripped one of Leo’s hand to steady himself. He lined Leo’s cock up to his entrance and sat down. 

He cried out in pleasure and pain at the feeling of being full. Leo took this chance to roll them over with him on top. He put one of Neymar’s legs on his shoulder to get more room, and started driving into him. 

Neymar was at the loudest Leo had ever heard him. The noises he made were so inhumane that Leo feared someone would call about a noise complaint about an animal being in the building. He looked around frantically for something to gag Neymar with. He found the solution in the form of his boxers that were just hanging of the side of the bed. 

He reached over and grabbed it. He leaned forward, testing Neymar’s flexibility. He brought the boxers up to Neymar’s face and made sure to send a particularly good thrust at his prostate so that his mouth fell open. He shoved the boxers in without a second thought. 

Neymar’s eyes flew open. He willingly allowed the make shift gag to silence him. He got even more worked up than before, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He would’ve reached a hand down to relieve himself, but Leo was still holding one of them and the other was shaking so badly from pleasure, he didn’t think it do much of anything anyways. 

Leo, thankfully, understood his state. He reached a hand to wrap around Neymar’s cock. It took merely seconds to bring him off. Strands of come shot between them, some landing as far up as to Neymar’s chin. 

Neymar lay boneless once it ended with his eyes closed. Leo continued to thrust into him until he came, too. He let himself catch his breath before he dropped Neymar’s leg and tied off the condom. He fell heavily next to Neymar, who had finally opened his eyes. Leo watched, aroused, as he pulled out the spit soaked boxers from his mouth.

Neymar took in harsh breaths after his mouth was freed. His eyes fell back closed in exhaustion. He was completely content to fall asleep there. His eyes flew open in annoyance when he felt Leo moving him.

“C’mon, you have to put your foot in the ice bucket now.”

Neymar groaned at the thought, “I just want to sleep. Why did you have to tire me out with sex? You’re such a jerk.”

Leo chuckled at his words. He situated Neymar to lay against the headboard with his legs bent. He walked over to the ice bucket, only to realize that it was now water since all the ice melt.

“Okay Ney,” Leo said pulling on his plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt, “You can have a five minute rest while I go get more ice, but when I get back, don’t think I won’t just shove your foot in the ice to wake you up, if you don’t wake up to my voice.” Leo walked over to kiss Neymar, “I’ll be right back.” 

Neymar smiled once and then quickly closed his eyes. Leo left the room after dumping out the water and grabbing a key. He wandered down the hall hoping to find the ice machine. After realizing he walked the wrong way, he quickly turned around to walk to the complete other end of the hall. 

At the machine, he found Gerard and Jordi already there talking. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing up?” Leo asked, putting the bucket in the machine.

“When do I ever go to sleep this early?” Gerard questioned back.

“Ah, good point. Jordi?”

“Just watching some T.V. with Adriano when I got thirsty,” he held a bottle of Pepsi up, “But I’m gonna go now, ‘night guys.”

“’Night,” they responded as Jordi walked away.

“The real question is, why are you up?” Gerard asked, giving Leo a questioning look. 

“I’m rooming with Neymar,” he answered as if it explained everything.

“Oh, yeah I could see him being a little too excited to let you sleep. What has he been doing?”

“Nothing much. Just been watching some T.V. and stuff. He refused to go get ice for his foot though, complaining about hurting it more or something, so that’s what I’m doing,” Leo replied, pulling the ice bucket out. “I’m gonna go back now. Hopefully I won’t be up much longer, if I go quickly. Goodnight, Geri.”

Gerard nodded, “Yeah, goodnight.” Leo started to turn when he stopped him, “Actually, I remember what I wanted to ask you. What were you two watching in there? I kept hearing all these weird animal noises at one point.”

“Oh,” Leo started blushing, “That, um, was one of those National Geographic documentaries. He turned it on at one point. Yeah, that’s all that was. Sorry to disturb you, I’ll make him turn it down.”

“Okay, thanks. Those noises really creeped me out. I swear I’ve never heard them before.”

“Yeah, me either. Anyways, gotta get going, ya know, sleeping time on the line and all.”

“Yeah, of course, go.”

Leo turned quickly at that. He practically ran back to his room, lest he start laughing in front of Gerard. 

After he woke Neymar up with kind words and kisses, he set to work on taking care of him. He let his foot soak for 15 minutes and then changed it to 15 minutes with the heating pad. He did this twice and then prepared them for bed. 

Leo laid on his side with his arm thrown around Neymar’s waist. Neymar’s hand was intertwined with his, holding them to press against his chest. As Neymar’s breaths evened out, Leo could only think about how easy this would be to get use to.


End file.
